degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25150758-20140831034040/@comment-3575890-20140831045444
Holy shit, what the fuck? Okay, I don't know what happened, but Kaylin you are majorly overstepping by putting another user on blast like this. Whatever beef you have with Rob, you didn't have to make such a public spectacle out of! Whatever Rob had to say to Delia, at least he kept it between just the two of them and didn't go public with it! Now I'm not going to read the message he left Delia - it's none of my business and not for prying eyes; he intended for only her to see that message, and I will respect that. BUT regardless, I can personally vouch for that Rob is no bully and frankly Kaylin in the same vein that you won't stand for however he talked to Delia, I won't stand for you badmouthing MY best friend like this. Now there is a reason for why I, the type to rarely ever open up about my emotions, have confided in Rob my innermost secrets and feelings and generally feel that I can tell him anything, and that is that Rob is one of the best friends a person could ever ask for. He inspires others' trust because he is supportive, attentive, understanding, fiercely loyal, and loving, and god knows, I trust him with my fucking life. Those who are fortunate to know him on a personal level beyond just the sass, wit, and humor encompassed in his text posts, have a true friend that comes along once in a lifetime in Rob. It seems that so many people on this site have Rob twisted and painted with the wrong brush. Forgive me if I offend you, but you are one of these people, Kaylin. You condescend to think you have Rob all figured out, but have you ever even had a one-on-one conversation with him? You don't know him like I do, and if you really think all of this of him, your assessment of his personality could not be more off the mark. I am frankly sick of seeing my best friend typecast as this oppressive, domineering bully when straight the fuck up - Rob is NEVER disrespectful to anyone who doesn't show him disrespect and contrary to what you believe, is actually the type to swoop in to defend anyone on the receiving end of bullying. If you truly knew Rob, you would know that he has a 100 percent zero tolerance for bullying of any sort. But because people would rather marginalize him and not bother to get to know him beyond the persona that shows through in his posts - an incredibly intelligent, hilarious, genuine, and straight to the point man as is, but granted is largely misunderstood - Rob is often stuck with this injurious stigma that disregards everything I just mentioned because of his no-nonsense attitude, confidence in his abilities, and inclination to give nothing but the cold-hard-unsugarcoated-truth. Because of this, some people here aren't able to see the depths of how large his heart truly is and that is a damn shame. Again, I don't know what happened between him and Delia and I don't need to know. Whatever transpired, it's their business. What I DO know, is that my friend is no bully.